


The Last Date

by nerdlife4eva



Series: A Miraculous Future [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Engagement, F/M, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Fluff, Goodbyes, Heart-to-Heart, Plagg Cares, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 22:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10146515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdlife4eva/pseuds/nerdlife4eva
Summary: Adrien knows that he wants Marinette to be with him forever. With help from an unexpected resource, he sets out to seal their relationship while healing one he never expected to regain. All the fluff in this one.Headcanon and original idea courtesy of ShallowAssumptions (on fanfiction.net) who helps full my brain!





	1. Chapter 1

Adrien's hands were shaking. The twenty-year-old leaned on the wall outside of his father's office, waiting to be called into the room. He had battled countless enemies over the last few years, graduated school, moved onto university and was successfully near completion of the later. He had survived the shock of finding Marinette and Ladybug to be one in the same, and even more surprisingly survived the shock of discovering how much she loved all the parts of him. They had gained new team members and lost one. He had seen more in his life between 15 and 20 than he even cared to fully recall. It had been a wild bunch of years full of growth and self discovery, but as he stood outside of his father's office he felt every bit as small as the day that his mother had disappeared.

It had been five years, almost to the day, since he had first given Marinette his umbrella in the rain falling outside of school. It had been four years since he had discovered that his superhero partner was also one of his best friends, in and out of a mask. Three years ago they had started dating, and six months ago he had made a decision about what forever would hold for them. Smiling at his shoes, he realized that if he was honest with himself, he had probably made up his mind about the forever part that first day in the rain.

Now was the last hurdle though. With the date quickly approaching and the last of the deposit needed for the ring, he was about to have the most nerve-wrecking conversation he could imagine with his father. This was the man that had made Nathalie discuss the birds and the bees with him, along with the safety precautions of said birds and bees. His face burned a deep red remembering that unfortunate day.

This was also the man that had struggled to hug Adrien in any real affectionate way since the morning they had awoken to find his mother gone. Part of Adrien, no matter how small, hoped that this moment would finally break the always-present ice between them. The rational part of him knew that it was most likely going to, instead, lead to a lecture about being too young for such a commitment. There was no wimping out now though. He had already made the appointment to speak to his father and had disguised his presence at the office by taking Marinette lunch first. As his father's favorite intern, Marinette was not only paid to be there but also received all the perks of being a paid employee. Adrien's heart skipped a few beats when he realized his father might also have something to say about his favorite intern becoming distracted by personal plans.

When his name was called, his head snapped up, resolve stamped on his face to hide the nerves. Stepping quietly, as he had been taught, Adrien entered the room to find his father sitting behind the intimidating wood desk.

"Son," Gabriel nodded curtly to an empty chair in front of him, "to what do I owe the pleasure of your company today?"

To anyone else the question would have sounded formal, but Adrien had long ago learned to discern between his father's formal voice and his slightly more casual tone. The casual version had a hint of irony behind it, and Adrien felt encouraged by the appearance of this tone over the other. "I need to talk to you, Dad," he winced slightly at the squeaky sound in his voice. Clearing his throat he pressed on, "It is about Marinette," Adrien squeezed his hands together to center himself. It would be no use having this conversation if he was going to come off like a scared little kid. "I have decided to ask her to marry me."

Silence hung in the room like a thick fog. Adrien wasn't sure if his father had heard him until he watched as Gabriel rose slowly from behind the desk. In a nervous moment, Adrien also stood, prepared to run if his father decided to start yelling at him. Twitching with anticipation, Adrien almost dodged his father's arms as they came around him. Confused, Adrien hugged the older man back, feeling the sincerity of his father's embrace settle around his heart. No one had spoken in over a minute when Adrien felt a sigh escape just above his head.

"I'm so proud of you, son."

As Gabriel pulled back, Adrien was shocked to see tears caught in graying eyelashes. Instantly feeling the effects of his dad's emotions, Adrien choked back his own tears. "Come again?" he hissed out, unsure why he was giving Gabriel a chance to take it back.

"Marinette is a wonderful young woman. So bright, so motivated!" Gabriel had sunk down into the arm chair, pulling Adrien into the other one. "She is a good influence on you as well." Tapping the armrest, the grin on Gabriel's face grew wider. "And now my business will stay in the family! Of course, since you don't want to run it, Marinette is a perfect protégé to take over when I can no longer run things. Oh son, this is the best idea you have ever had!" Unexpectedly, Gabriel threw his arms back around Adrien, ignoring the stiffness in Adrien's spine.

"Dad," Adrien felt strained against the grip around his shoulders, "don't get carried away. I still have to finish paying off the ring and she does still have to say yes."

Jumping from his chair, Gabriel rounded the large desk again, leaning over his keyboard without sitting. "When are you going to propose? And where? I have the perfect place in mind if you haven't gotten that far." He was furiously typing on the keyboard, again completely ignoring Adrien's shocked expression.

In truth, he had thought about the proposal, picturing it high on the roof tops of Paris where their adventure had begun. Now though, he was intrigued to hear what his father thought would be the perfect place. Watching the man who had been cold to him for years, twitch back and forth behind his desk in what seemed to be excitement, made Adrien want to follow any suggestions he might throw at him. "What are you thinking?" He leaned forward to look at the computer screen as Gabriel angled it to him. "Is that a restaurant?" Gabriel nodded, eyes clouded with memories that Adrien couldn't see. The restaurant had a grand entrance, with gold cherubs clinging to the columns which lead to a large main room. Although there were seemingly hundreds of tables, each was placed to maximize the intimacy of the diners. Adrien had never seen such a place before, and was confused as to why his father seemed so excited. "Where is it?"

"Italy," Gabriel breathed, smiling more to himself than to Adrien, "you have to see it in person to really understand how beautiful it is. I have only been there twice, and each time was more special than the one before it. This is where you are going to propose, I promise you won't regret it."

His father was being so incredibly different that Adrien was scared to jinx the moment. If his father was this convinced that this restaurant was the absolute best place to propose, Adrien was going to go with it. The place might not have significance to him, but the gleam in his father's eyes told Adrien how important it was to the man. He could only see one glaring issue about the location. How on earth was he going to get Marinette there without her suspecting something? He voiced this concern out loud, eyes never leaving the digital revolving gallery on the screen.

"We'll think of something," Gabriel said reassuringly, "until then, tell me about the ring!"

That was all the encouragement Adrien needed to whip his phone from his pocket to show off the beautiful ring he had chosen and had been making payments on for over five months. Gabriel voiced his approval and before Adrien could stop him, he had called the jeweler and paid the remaining balance.

They spent the next hour coming up with outlandish schemes to get Marinette to Italy, laughing with each other in a way they hadn't done in years. When Adrien left the large office, it was as if a weight had been thrown from his shoulders. Not only was his father not angry about the proposal, he seemed downright thrilled. Adrien whistled to himself as he pressed the button on the elevator. It was bound to be an exciting couple of weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sassy Volpina is the best Volpina!

A flash of orange sparked across her sightline making Ladybug smile. Cat Noir had so far been a no show for their patrol, but it seemed that Volpina would be joining her within a few seconds. Reaching out to high five her best friend as the orange vixen landed neatly beside her, Ladybug lounged back against the wall.

"It's been strangely quiet, right?" Volpina slouched next to her polka-dotted bud. It had taken several months to recover from the blow that Ladybug was in fact Marinette, but once it had passed, Alya had loved the idea of being a crime fighting best friend team. There had been four of them at one time, but the bee had slipped away quietly almost a year ago, never revealing her identity before vanishing.

Ladybug frowned out into the city. Volpina was right. Other than petty crime which was easily stopped, the city had been unusually quiet over the past few days. "Do you think Hawkmoth has retired?"

Laughter echoed against the high walls of the building as Volpina shook her head. "A guy with that many issues? He has been after you for five whole years, I can't imagine he would just give up. Maybe he has the flu or something."

Joining Volpina's laughter, Ladybug wrapped an arm around her own stomach. "Maybe so. It has been days since we have heard anything from him." Ladybug stood to stretch her legs. "Come to think of it, he hasn't been as active recently. We have had the other ones to deal with instead." Her facial expression conveyed her annoyance as she mentally counted off the new enemies who had appeared on scene. She had convinced herself they were going to get a break in the action, with Hawkmoth showing himself less and the city of Paris falling into a quiet rhythm. Unfortunately, her assumptions were incorrect and foolish, proven so when The Collector showed up, another masked super villain attempting to collect all of the miraculouses for himself. Even The Collector hadn't showed himself in two days, a fact that worried Ladybug. When these guys went into hiding it wasn't usually a sign of anything good to come.

"And where's your soulmate tonight?" Volpina's sassy question cut through Ladybug's contemplation.

Ever since they had all revealed their identities, Volpina could not resist teasing them incessantly about their relationship. Ladybug and Cat Noir, Marinette and Adrien, all parts of a complicated ying and yang, which Volpina loved to point out whenever possible. There had been a lot of jokes about the oblivious nature of the two heroes, but they had weathered them with the knowledge that their love encompassed every part of the other. Ladybug shot a look over her shoulder at Volpina and shrugged. "I don't know, I thought he was coming," she scanned the skyline again hoping to see her leather-clad counterpart hopping over the rooftops like an overzealous child.

"Everything ok with you two?" Volpina asked, throwing an arm over Ladybug's shoulder, "you're not fighting are you? That's bad mojo for the team if you are!"

"No fighting," Ladybug chuckled, "he has been distracted though. And he keeps showing up at my work which is a little odd." Adrien had brought her an elaborate lunch earlier in the week, insisting she eat outside on a picnic blanket. It had been incredibly sweet, but over-the-top in a way that was abnormal for Adrien. Ladybug shared these thoughts with Volpina as they moved from the rooftop to the next one.

"Girl, let him be romantic without questioning it. How is he ever going to surprise you with stuff like that if you are going to be all awkward about it?" Volpina's voice paused as she flashed to the next roof. "Let him be a sappy romantic if he wants to be!" she shouted from her place as Ladybug landed next to her. "Maybe he'll rub off on Nino!"

"Rubbing off Nino is not on my list of things to do."

The snarky statement came from above their heads making both girls jump. Perched on the top of a telephone pole was their male teammate, smiling wickedly down upon them. When he flipped himself toward them, they both jumped back to give him room to execute his model-like pose once he reached the rooftop. In one smooth motion, Cat Noir grabbed Ladybug's hand and twirled her toward him. "Good evening, m'lady." He kissed her without hesitation, uncaring about the sounds being made by their perpetual third wheel.

"Why can't we get Nino a miraculous?" Volpina whined turning her head away from the kissing. "It is unfair that I can only out gross you two in one form." She rolled her eyes when Cat Noir threw his arm over her shoulders and grinned into the side of her face.

"You and Nino are plenty gross," he chuckled when she nudged him in the side, "besides if we had any extra miraculouses lying around, you know I would give it to my boy. I'm tired of being outnumbered by girls!"

Mischievous glances flew between the heroines and before Cat Noir could process what was happening, Volpina shoved him. "Tag, you're it!" she yelled as she flashed from the rooftop. It was a childish game that the three of them had started playing to relieve the stress of battling evil every day. On quiet nights, they let themselves forget that they were supposed to be adults, playing a children's game high above the streets of Paris.

Ladybug shook with laughter at the startled look on her love's face and she swung away from the roof leaving the sound in a wake behind her. Moving fast, she threw her body over the rooftops, heading straight for the Eiffel Tower. She knew that they should be patrolling, but the feeling of silliness with her best friends was so appealing that she allowed it to pull her away from the responsibility of standing guard. Landing safely on the top of the observation deck, she knew it wouldn't be long before he caught up to her. No matter where she went, she knew he would always find her. It was a comforting thought considering everything they had faced together. Before Volpina had arrived and declared herself to be a permanent fixture, it had been Ladybug and Cat Noir against the world. With him by her side, she had always known that they would win every fight.

She watched the black figure approach, slinking toward the Eiffel Tower as if he didn't know she was watching him. There were times that she still couldn't believe that Adrien and Cat Noir were the same person, even when he transformed before her eyes. Although, she thought to herself with a smile, Adrien had certainly come out of his shell over the years. Memories flooded through her and she wrapped her arms around herself trying to keep from exploding with happiness.

That's how he found her when his feet hit the observation deck. "I think Volpina abandoned us completely," he whispered, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Well, she was patrolling alone and she did meet me on time," Ladybug trailed off as fingers began to knead into her waist. "What are you doing?" She turned her head so he could see her raised eyebrow.

"Touching you," he kissed her cheek, "because I can." He let a nervous sigh escape, his whole body feeling electrified with excited energy. "Question…" he let the word hang in the air.

"Answer…" Ladybug responded, mocking his incompletion.

"What do you think of Italy?" Cat Noir stepped away from her so that she wouldn't feel his heart thudding in his chest. He had to play it cool as to not give himself away.

"Random," Ladybug stated turning to face him, "it seems like a beautiful place, but I have never been. Why are you asking?"

Swinging his bow between his hands to alleviate his nerves, he baited his girlfriend. "I don't know, my dad said something about a work trip to Italy and I heard your name come up. Is there something happening that you forgot to tell me?" Cat Noir wanted to play it perfectly, acting as if the whole trip was work related and Ladybug had missed something.

"What?" she exclaimed, yo-yo hanging limply at her side. "I haven't heard anything. Wait, did I? Oh no, did I forgot a trip?" She dropped her head in her hand, tracking a worried path across the ground, muttering to herself about her calendar.

Her anxious pacing made him feel guilty, but he pushed on with the plan. "Apparently I have to go too. Some need for perfect male models or some nonsense." His joking cockiness earned a giggle and an eye roll from his girlfriend.

"If you are going," she teased back, "I'm definitely staying home." Her laughter echoed off of the metal beams as he scooped her off her feet to tickle her.

"Guys!" Volpina appeared, hands on her hips, shaking her head, "while you're up here goofing off, I'm out there protecting all of Paris!" She waved her hands in teasing frustration as Cat Noir lowered Ladybug to the ground. "Come on, you lovesick goobers, let's go be heroes for a little while longer." Without waiting for an answer, Volpina was gone.

Sighing, Ladybug climbed onto the railing, turning when Cat Noir grabbed her wrist. "You'll go though, right?" his eyes were pleading with her, "if my father asks you to go, will you go to Italy? It will be better if you are there."

"I'm not ever good at saying no to Agreste men," she snickered when he blushed, "so I guess I will be going to Italy. If asked, obviously." She planted a quick kiss on his surprised lips and then leapt from the structure, heading in the direction where Volpina had disappeared.

Cat Noir let his goofy smile take over his whole face. Part one seemed to be taken care of and there was no going back on the plan now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angsty Adrien makes me sad, but seeing his expanded support circle makes my heart happy again!

The large front door slammed shut behind Adrien as he stormed into the Agreste home full of fire and rage. He had been talking himself down since he had left campus, but nothing seemed to be quelling the frustration he felt. "DAD!" Adrien came screaming into the hallway outside of Gabriel's home office. "Are you in there?" His phone was shaking in his hand, missed calls and unread text messages piling up in it. It had been a week and a half since he had told his father about his plans to marry Marinette and he had been regretting that decision for at least a week at this point.

"Son?" Gabriel poked his head out of the door, looking excited. "Come in! I want to show you something!"

Adrien wanted to let all his rage loose on his father, but instantly snapped into polite form when he entered the room to find another man standing there. He shook the hand that was offered to him, not really hearing the man's name as his father spoke.

"Damien has a number of suits here for you to try on," Gabriel was saying, bringing Adrien's attention back to the room. "You will wear most of them for the shoot, but whichever one you like the best will be what you wear for your big night." At his last words, Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows at Adrien. The younger man looked confused and a bit alarmed by his father's implications. Before Adrien could interject, his father was speaking again. "Marinette should have a formal dress for the night as well. I have several of them picked out," Gabriel waved a hand to a number of mannequins standing in an army of long skirts and sparkling sequins. "I want her to participate in the fashion spread as well. Whichever of these dresses looks best on her, I will encourage her to wear for your dinner. That sounds like a well-crafted plan, correct?" Gabriel wasn't addressing Adrien, but was instead looking at Damien who was nodding vigorously. His normally stiff father was speaking quickly, fluttering around the room unnecessarily touching all of the garments gathered in it. "We have to pack everything immediately so we are ready for tomorrow. Please choose the first one and come back when you are dressed."

Adrien felt his resolve crack. Now his father was picking out his clothes and insinuating who knows what about him and Marinette. His father hadn't bothered to ask questions about how Adrien was feeling, all Gabriel wanted to do was control the situation. As the last thought snapped to the forefront of his brain, Adrien saw red. "I'm not trying on all of these suits!" His voice was louder than he knew he could be as he shouted at his father's back. "Why do I even need a suit? Marinette is going to want to know why we are going someplace so fancy. It is going to give it away!" Adrien's voice cracked with the strain of shouting. His phone had made so many noises throughout the day, signaling his father's need to communicate, that one of his professors had threatened to throw it from a window. It was bad enough that his father seemed unable to control his excitement over Adrien's proposal, but now other people were starting to be burdened by it. He was taking something that should be intimate and turning it into a circus. To avoid striking out at his father, Adrien punched the closest mannequin, glancing briefly at Damien when the other man caught it. He should have felt embarrassed by his physical outburst, but he simply didn't.

"It will be fine, you are overthinking it," Gabriel threw out the statement, seemingly unaware of the irony in it, never even looking to see the violence in Adrien's eyes. "Marinette will be so busy while we are in Italy, I'm sure she will hardly have time to think twice on the matter." Pushing a mannequin in a gray suit toward Adrien, Gabriel missed Damien's concerned glances and his son's exasperated facial expression, "besides, if need be I will go to the restaurant with you both and conveniently slip away before your make your speech."

Blood pounded in Adrien's ears. Now his father wanted to be there for the proposal? Gabriel had high jacked the entire process, even calling the jewelry store to add a diamond encrusted wedding band to the ring Adrien already purchased. Now he wanted to be present at dinner. What was next? He probably wants to get down on one knee and ask Marinette himself, Adrien thought bitterly, shoving the mannequin away from himself. "DAD!" he yelled again, puffing out his chest. "Would you calm the hell down? You are making me crazy! You can't ignore me for the better half of a decade and then swoop in like super dad just because you love my fiancé! It doesn't work like that!"

Gabriel froze. He didn't turn around when he walked away from Adrien, so the stiffness that brought his spine rigid was obvious to his son. "My apologies, Adrien," the distinctly formal tone returning to his voice, "I will pack what is needed for the shoot. Please remember to have your hair cut this evening. You may go now."

The dismissal hurt. Adrien tried to form words to apologize, but his own frustration and anger acted like a gag. Turning on his heel, he nodded curtly to Damien and left the room without saying another word.  
****************************************************************************************************

Cat Noir was throwing himself across the rooftops of Paris with erratic speed. There hadn't been a reason to fight recently and he was pent up from it. The one time he could have used an akuma or the always obnoxious Collector to show up and all was quiet. He was so far in his own head he failed to realize that he was being chased by an orange blur.

Volpina had seen him throw himself hard over a ledge, barely touching down on the adjoining roof. Over the years she had seen him wear his heart on his sleeve, a continuous mess of exploding emotions and alarming control. Cat Noir has issues, she remarked to herself as she set off behind him, but I guess that's another reason why we love him. Smirking she realized how much Adrien used Cat Noir to express everything he felt he couldn't in his civilian form. She didn't envy Marinette for having to deal with all of the complications that would inevitably cause. Good thing she is Marinette, Volpina smiled to herself.

"Ak!" Cat Noir screamed when Volpina landed next to his winded figure. "Where did you come from?" He was gripping his chest tight from the fright of her sudden appearance.

"I have been following you for several miles," Volpina twirled her flute in her hands, trying to have pity on the man. "Jumping around like that, you are going to get yourself killed, or worse…." Volpina smirked again, "akumatized."

Cat Noir rolled his eyes and crouched on the edge of the building. "None of our resident bad guys have been showing up recently." He scanned the streets looking like the cat on the prowl that he was, "it is disappointing really, I am itching for a fight right now."

"I'll fight you," Volpina spoke casually and poked Adrien with the end of her flute. He swatted at it in a very catlike fashion making her laugh. "So what's up?"

A grumble passed through Cat Noir's lips as all the thoughts tried to escape at once. "My dad," were the only two words that Volpina could discern.

The troubled nature of Adrien and Gabriel Agreste's relationship had become legendary. Volpina was confused as to why it was causing such a big issue now. She voiced this opinion, watching Cat Noir's tail twitch with annoyance.

"We are going to Italy," he finally sat back, legs sprawled in front of him, "well you know that since you are on guard alone for three days. Thanks for that by the way." Adrien felt some of his calm returning, even if it was just the edge being taken off. The thoughts were still tumbling through his mind like fighting cats.

"Not a problem." And it wasn't. Paris had been quiet and Volpina was sure she could handle whatever came up. It wasn't like the city was going to burn to the ground because the lovebirds left it for three days.

"I'm going to ask Marinette to marry me."

The statement was so casual, Volpina took a second to process what Cat Noir had said. Leaping to her feet, she tackled him in a crushing hug. "Oh my God! Yes!" She shook him out of pure joy.

Cat Noir smiled into an orange shoulder as he was thrashed around. As soon as the joy of Volpina's excitement passed though, he felt the venom of his father's involvement seep back in. Jumping to his feet, he angled his back ready to move again. "Thanks," he said briskly, feeling the irritation settle around him as he thought of leaving for Italy the next day. Poised to spring, Cat Noir was halted by a hand on his shoulder.

"Go talk to her." Volpina directed him quietly. His path had already been set for Marinette's home, whether he realized it or not. Volpina knew he would end up there eventually, but thought pushing the fact couldn't hurt.

Even with the anger wrapping around him, Cat Noir smiled. "Can do. Cat out!" he shouted, flinging himself forward toward the love of his life.

Volpina watched him leave shaking her head. Those two are a disaster, Volpina mused internally. They are also absolutely made for each other. Continuing her patrol on her own, she let her mind wander to bridesmaid's dresses and party favors.

****************************************************************************************

There was a thud on her balcony causing Marinette to smile into her sketch. Once upon a time that same thud of leather boots and the subsequent rush of air from the door being flung open would have caused her to jump out of her skin. Now, it was a telling sign that her boyfriend needed comfort. He never came dressed as his alter ego when he was happy. The black suit was always her sign that he needed to be listened to and loved.

She glanced over her shoulder to see him pacing at her doorstep. Five years ago she would have been rushing around trying to hide the evidence of her vast collection of Adrien posters. Those posters had long been taken down, replaced with smiling faces of her and him together in both forms. Paris was Ladybug and Cat Noir crazy so they now sported their own toys and memorabilia. As a joke, they had taken to gifting each other pieces of the other's collections. Running a finger over her Cat Noir figures as she stood, she moved quietly to the door, opening it slowly as to not startle him.

It didn't matter, Cat Noir was lost in his own mumblings, jumping like a cat sprayed with water when she whispered his name. Nerves and frustration buzzed around him, making him appear as if he was vibrating.

"Wow, kitty," Marinette approached him, taking his hand to guide him inside, "what's gotten into you?"

Instead of falling into her arms like he normally would, Cat Noir began to bounce around her room. Marinette watched him with curiosity waiting for him to settle long enough to be understandable.

"And he keeps calling!" Cat Noir was unhinging from stress. "And he has all these opinions! Where has he been for the last half of a decade? And now he wants a say? What gives!" The embodiment of drama, Cat Noir flung himself over Marinette's bed, arms flung to his sides. The small instant of calm he had felt with Volpina had vanished, leaving him as irritable as he was when he had escaped out of his bedroom window.

Marinette took the opportunity to crawl onto his chest, folding her arms on it as she gently swiped the hair from his forehead. "Silly man," she cooed, seeing his shoulders relax as she stroked his cheek, "what on earth are you going on about?"

Cat Noir didn't answer, instead sitting slightly up to kiss his girlfriend on the forehead. He didn't bother to release his transformation right away, taking the time to kiss Marinette more soundly on the mouth. Using her warmth, he let her bring him back to center and calm his swirling thoughts. When he felt partially satisfied, he untangled from her arms and sat up finally letting Plagg free to float into the room.

"I would prefer not to be involved in your kissy facing!" Plagg quipped as he floated in front of Adrien. His scowl was wiped off his face when a tiny red body collided with the side of him. "Uh, hey Tikki." If kwamis could blush, Plagg would have been bright red as he nuzzled into his adorable counterpart. Together they flew off to the other side of the room, snuggling into their pillow.

Adrien bit his tongue, resisting the urge to tease his friend. As he and Marinette had spent more time together knowing their identities, the kwamis had been free to be together as well. It had become apparent, very quickly, how much Tikki and Plagg loved each other, even when they were bickering. Plagg had rolled his eyes when Adrien had told him the plans for his elaborate proposal, right up until Adrien reminded him that it meant eventually living with Marinette and Tikki. Plagg had been much more interested in his plans following that conversation. Adrien watched as Marinette crossed the room with a plate balanced in each hand. She set a plate of cheese and a plate of cookies next to the cuddling kwamis, kissing each on the head before coming back to Adrien's side. Adrien smiled softly, slipping an arm around her waist. The kwamis were hundreds of years older than them, but Marinette treated them as gently as if they were children.

"Ready to talk in complete sentences now?" Marinette rested her head on Adrien's shoulder, tugging a little on his t-shirt. She felt her heart swoon, in the way it always did, when he smiled down at her. Leaning off of him, she tightened her grip on the front of his t-shirt, pulling him toward the bed. When they were situated against the wall, cuddled into each other exactly as their kwamis were doing across the room, she heard him sigh.

"My dad has been calling me at least thirty times a day," Adrien huffed, mildly distracting himself by running his hand on Marinette's side, "and don't get me started on the text messages. I didn't even know my dad could text!" He went for the hem of her shirt, leaving little trails of sensation on the skin just above her waistband. "He has been missing in action for how long? Now he is all over me. I can't handle the swing."

Marinette was a little fuzzy from his touches, her questions starting to fizzle out of her mind. Refocusing she looked up at his face again. "What has him so excited?" The panic in Adrien's eyes peaked her interest. Sitting up, she cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Uh…" Adrien let his mistake sink in. Of course he couldn't tell Marinette that his father was contacting him out of what seemed to be an outrageous amount of excitement for their engagement. Of course, he hadn't thought about this when he had come to rant and rave like a lunatic. Marinette was always the first person he wanted to talk to, good or bad, but this time he was kicking himself for not going to Nino. "Italy, mostly." It wasn't a complete lie, but he couldn't look her in the face regardless. "I don't know why this trip is so important. He has opinions about the clothing I'm packing and is even insisting that I get my haircut ahead of time. He even asked me what you are packing!" None of these facts were a lie, allowing Adrien to relax a bit. Ensuring that Marinette wouldn't grill him further, he lifted her chin attempting to kiss her.

"Why does he want to know what I'm packing?" Marinette squawked, springing up. Behind her Adrien pouted over the loss of contact. "Oh gosh, does he not think I will dress professionally enough? Maybe he doesn't actually like that I make my own clothes." She went to swing her legs off of the bed, when she was hauled backwards into Adrien's lap.

"He loves you, Marinette," Adrien ran his nose on her cheek as he spoke, "sometimes I think more than he loves me. He is being crazy about this trip is all, don't let it get to you."

"Don't you think…" Marinette moaned quietly when Adrien started kissing below her jawline, "you should be looking at yourself in a mirror when you give that kind of advice?"

Adrien paused, lifting his green eyes to look directly into her beautiful blue ones. This is why he always came to her. Marinette was never pushy or demanding when it came to information. He would talk, sometimes in nonsensical rants, and she would accept it for what it was, never pushing him to give stringent details. She didn't hand out advice as if she was an expert. Simple statements which went straight to his heart were her specialty. He could feel his frustration evaporating, as his embarrassment began to set in. "I should probably apologize to him." Shoulders sinking in sheepish realization, Adrien let his head drop to his girlfriend's shoulder.

"For what?" Marinette rubbed into his shoulders, massaging the remaining tension away.

"I may have," Adrien sighed, "no, I definitely yelled at him. And then he clammed up and walked away." Throwing himself back against the pillows, Adrien draped an arm over his head. "He is trying to change, maybe, and I probably screwed the whole thing up." It was settling in how much of a mess Adrien had made of things, simply by lacking patience. His stomach twisted into knots as he recalled his father's face.

"Hey," Marinette gently pulled his arm away from his face, peering down at him with a reassuring smile, "we have a long flight tomorrow. Maybe you can find time to talk with him while we are all trapped in the air together. Start by asking him why this trip is so important and see what happens."

Reaching a hand up to touch her cheek, Adrien was overwhelmed by how much he loved the woman gazing down at him. He knew why the trip was important, even if he didn't completely understand why his father was so wound up about it. She had no idea what was going on, so her advice wasn't one hundred percent accurate, but he thought the basis was sound. Adrien needed to find out why this proposal had turned his dad from absent to overbearing and the only way to do that was to ask him. The weight that had ridden on his shoulders was now gone, and he had already begun to formulate his next steps in his mind. Smiling, he sat up to kiss Marinette again.

She indulged herself in him for several minutes before breaking away. "We have an early flight tomorrow," she spoke in between kisses, finally catching his chin in her hand with a giggle, "you need to head to get your haircut and then home to bed so neither of us are late for departure. You think your father is crazed right now, imagine if the jet doesn't take off on time."

Adrien scrunched his nose in disappointment, looking like a petulant child. She was right, but that didn't mean he wanted to leave so soon. Sticking his lower lip out, he pouted in her direction. "Five more minutes?" He tugged lightly on the ends of her hair, never sucking in his poked out bottom lip.

"Fine, five more minutes," Marinette giggled again when he tackled her back on the bed, "but then you have to go!"

They held each other close, kissing intermittently while chatting about other subjects. Two hours later, Cat Noir finally slunk from her balcony, resolved to fix things with his father and even more excited for what was to come.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Agreste men finally start to sort themselves out!  
> (It had to happen eventually)

It only took thirty minutes for Marinette to nod off on his shoulder, lulled to sleep by the vibrations of the plane. As mornings went, this had been an unusually hectic one getting all the models off on their flight before piling into the Agreste private jet. Nathalie was absorbed in the screen of her laptop, headphones dangling over her shoulders. The gorilla was snoring loudly leaned back against the wall. Adrien scanned the cabin, spying his father sitting quietly rear the front, eyes unfocused. He was torn between slipping an arm around Marinette to enjoy the hours of sleepy cuddles and talking to his father. While contemplating his options, his mind slipped back to the quiet conversation exchanged out of his window that morning.

"Good morning," Ladybug relaxed against the window frame, smiling down at her pajama-clad boyfriend.

It was unfair that somehow between fifteen and twenty, Marinette had learned how to wake up in the morning looking refreshed, whereas Adrien had become a disheveled mess any time he woke before ten a.m. Sleepy, shirtless, and unkempt, Adrien approached the window where Ladybug was smirking down on him. "G'morning," he mumbled, snagging her wrist and dragging her into the room. "What do I owe the pleasure of this before sunrise visit?" He draped himself around her waist, dozing on her shoulder.

Nudging his face with her finger, she giggled when he startled. "I was working off some nervous energy and thought I better make sure that you were awake." When a little snore escaped him, she placed light kisses on his face, working toward his lips.

He woke to the soft feeling of her, his senses finally bringing his mind to full alert. Smiling he waited until she was a breath away from his mouth before kissing her. "I like waking up like this," eyes finally open, Adrien smiled at Ladybug, "I could get used to it."

The color of her cheeks matched her mask at the way he was purring at her. "You need a shower and some proper clothing. You are picking me up in an hour," Ladybug lifted his chin and kissed him again, suppressing the urge to melt into him. "I'll see you then?" She slid from his grasp as he nodded, hopping onto the window sill before he could stop her. Pausing, she turned her head to look at him. "Remember what I said about your dad, okay?" His head dropped, but she pushed on. "Find a way to talk to him, Adrien, give him a chance," lowering her voice to a whisper she added, "peace with family is an important first start for any future."

Adrien's mind recalled her launching from his window, leaving him in stunned silence. Ladybug had sounded sad, a feeling he hadn't wanted to follow either of them onto the plane and all the way to Italy. Marinette had slid into the car next to him, and he had squeezed her hand, whispering, "I promise I'll try," into her ear. Anyone in the vehicle would have assumed that he was whispering words of love into her ear with the way she had blushed, smiling into her lap as the car had pulled away from the bakery.

Now, he sat, gathering his courage to cross the cabin to his father's side. It had been twelve days since their conversation in his father's office. In that twelve days his father had gone from distant to overbearing and back again. Watching him now, Adrien couldn't believe he had been dumb enough to sacrifice his father's attention. If Hawkmoth had been active, Adrien certainly would have been a prime target with all of the out-of-control emotion he had succumbed to over the last twenty-four hours.

"Go."

The small voice floating up from his shoulder gave him the push he needed. Kissing Marinette on the forehead, he slipped out from under her. Marinette settled across both seats and sighed herself back to sleep. Adrien indulged in the sight of her beautiful sleeping face for a full minute before gathering his thoughts, mentally preparing for the conversation ahead of him. Resolved to face this head on, Adrien moved quietly through the cabin, sinking into a seat next to his father. Leveling his eyes on his father's face, he turned his shoulders to square off with the man who raised him.

"What can I do for you, Adrien?"

His voice was tired, a tone Adrien had never heard from him. It instantly knocked all of the fight out of his chest. "Dad, may I ask you something?" He let his shoulders fall back, losing the perfect posture he had been sporting his whole life. His father didn't verbally respond, but a small nod of his head urged Adrien on. "What happened?" he shook his head, looking for a more specific question, "why did you go from zero to sixty on the obsessive dad scale when I told you about, um, you know what." He didn't want to take the chance to say the words out loud, unsure of the level of sleep Marinette had fallen into. "It seemed very out of character for you."

The heavy sigh which escaped Gabriel alarmed Adrien. It was almost as shocking to see his father lay his head back into the headrest, shoulders sagging in a way Adrien had never seen. "It is a long story, Adrien." Long fingers drummed on the armrest. When no protest was heard from the younger man, Gabriel continued. "Your mother was the love of my life. When we were young, we traveled quite a bit. She was always willing to accompany me on the trips I took. Whether they were trips of inspiration, or to build the business, she was always by my side." Memories seem to flicker across Gabriel's face in rapid succession. "Italy was her favorite place. From the busy market streets, to the breath-taking churches, to the smaller towns with their beautiful scenery. She loved Paris too, but not in the same way she loved all the parts of Italy." Now the furrowed brow slacked into a more saddened expression. "The restaurant I showed you, it was her favorite. She spent hours sketching the architecture in that building, covering every detail with her skillful observation. So, it was there that I asked her to marry me."

A small breath escaped from Adrien's lips, realization striking straight to his heart. It wasn't a pretty setting made to backdrop professional photos of his engagement. His father had tried to show him a piece of his past and Adrien had spent the better part of the past two weeks not caring to inquire further into his reasoning. Trying to remember everything his father had said, Adrien quietly asked, "you said you had been to this restaurant twice, for special reasons, what was the other one?"

"It is true," Gabriel spoke slowly, "while your mother would sit in the foyer of the restaurant and sketch while I was in long meetings, I didn't spend the time cherishing the place like she did. Since she has been gone, I have pulled out those particular sketches over and over again, trying to recall the beauty of her concentration." The words trailed off as Gabriel gazed out of the plane window again.

"Dad? The second time?" Now Adrien felt almost desperate to know. His father had spoken more honestly to him in the last few minutes than Adrien could ever remember happening in his lifetime.

Violet eyes met green ones with profound sadness. "The last time we were there together," Gabriel's eyes appeared to be misting, "your mother told me she was pregnant with you."

His jaw hung limply at the revelation. This place held significant memories for his father, but now Adrien knew that being there would wrap him in the essence of his mother. His father was giving him the gift of asking the love of Adrien's life to stay with him forever in the place where his mother's memory was seeped into every wall. The weight of the symbolism crushed into Adrien's chest, making him feel like he was heaving. "I'm sorry, father," Adrien whispered, "I should have known it was a meaningful place. I should have asked sooner."

A strong hand laid itself on Adrien's shoulder. "There is more," Gabriel leaned forward, "your mother disappeared one week before our twentieth wedding anniversary. One week before we were scheduled to return to Italy to celebrate. We never made it." Gabriel's voice hitched and Adrien felt the burn of unfallen tears in his eyes. "So, in a way, your first date in the rest of your life will replace the last date that I never got."

At that Adrien felt the first tear fall. He moved forward to hug his father, genuinely desiring to comfort him as much as Adrien himself needed the comfort. His father never went on his anniversary date with his mother, and in a way Adrien understood his need to try to replace that hurt with a positive memory instead. Their relationship wasn't perfect, but he could do this for his father. "Dad," Adrien started, not lifting his face from the thin shoulder where it was pressed, "I want you to come with us tonight." He pulled back to look his father in the face. "Be there as I start my family."

The arms that came around him crushed him against the soft fabric of his father's travel jacket. He felt the shake in the body that was wrapped around him and knew without looking that his father was crying. It was a muted sound against the side of his head, but it eased into Adrien's heart nonetheless. He was right about their relationship being full of flaws. He was also hopeful that this was a step toward mending some of them.

The rest of the flight passed quickly, the two men huddled together putting the final touches on the plan. Despite the notable excitement returning to his father, Adrien found he no longer minded the excitability. He wasn't sure how he was going to make it through the first day of the shoot, especially with the night's plans looming in his mind. Smiling at his dad, he lovingly acknowledged that his father might be the first mate of the same emotional boat of which Adrien was the captain.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really, really wish I could draw people so I could bring the image of Marinette in this dress to life!

So many times Marinette had found herself wondering how she got herself in these situations. Whether it was the sheer shock of becoming a superhero, the terror of being flung through the air by an akuma, or the panic that went along with being Gabriel Agreste's design intern, Marinette felt one consistent emotion. Confusion. Who had thought she would make a successful superhero? How had she ever thought she would survive the number of death defying battles she faced? Why would Gabriel Agreste even consider her worthy of the position she had been given? None of these things made sense to her.

Making even less sense, was the fact that she was currently glued to a chair in hair and makeup by an aggressive looking stylist surrounded by professional models. For the life of her, she couldn't come up with any reason that Gabriel had insisted so adamantly that she have the chance to model some of her own creations. She had spent the better part of two hours switching between dresses, chewing heavily on her bottom lip now remembering which dress had been selected as hers for the shoot. It was her favorite in the collection, one that she had designed straight from her heart, but one that she hadn't imagined herself wearing any time soon.

It was fascinating to watch her hair twist and pull into a cascading waterfall of curls. The color added to her face changed it softly, not essentially changing her appearance but merely enhancing it. Marinette felt little flutters of overwhelming anxiety building in her chest. Once this process was over, she was going to have to parade her awkwardness in front of an entire crew of people to pose with some male model. She had immediately forced herself to cease the hope that the model would be Adrien, hoping to stay off the disappointment when her suspensions came to pass. Gabriel hardly ever scheduled Adrien to appear with female models, preferring to model him alone. There was a bit of surprise that Adrien was even participating in this particular campaign, but Marinette was sure Gabriel had his reasons. Adrien would certainly look gorgeous in any of the suits or tuxes that were selected, Marinette thought to herself. There were a few that she could remember sketching with his exact shape and size in mind. Reminding herself of this fact, she let the anxiety slowly be replaced by the excitement to see Adrien all dressed up, hopefully in one of her own designs.

"Wardrobe."

The stylist dismissed her with a thickly accented command. Hopping to her feet, careful not to jostle her hair, Marinette said a bashful thank you heading for the dressing rooms. The hotel where they were all staying, and shooting the spread, was simple and elegant. It had an old world charm to it that was a perfectly fit backdrop for the newest line of Agreste fashions. Pausing to watch the current set up, she smiled at the lines of beautifully dressed men and women. They were a stunning depiction of a high end bridal party, making Marinette almost believe they had walked down an aisle as a real group of friends.

"Ahem," another stylist stood tapping her foot behind Marinette. "You should be dressed by now," she clipped, waving for Marinette to follow her. Forcibly tearing her gaze from the magnificent scene, Marinette hung her head as she moved behind the stylist. Foreign hands grabbed at her robe, sliding it off her shoulders and easing the silky folds of the dress over her head. Her original thought behind the design was for it to flow around the wearer like water. Tensing, she chanced a look at herself in the full length mirror. Waves of silk spilled over her legs, extending behind her in a simple train of pearl white. She ran her hands over the bodice as it was laced behind her, loving the soft silk that wrapped her torso. The off the shoulder neckline left her shoulders and neck bare, but the intricate lace that played over her collarbones negated the need for jewelry. Sheer lace covered her arms through an inch passed her elbow, leaving her arms looking lean and long. The way the dress fit her, Marinette was almost convinced that somehow it had been sewn with her exact measurements.

The curls and flowers that made up her hairstyle were a perfect complement to the dress, creating an image that had left her completely speechless. Her heart ached as she stood looking at her twenty year old face on the body of a picture worthy bride. Marinette ran a shaky hand lightly over her hair, letting it trail down her neck. Playing with the ends of her curls, she met the face smiling at her in the mirror.

"Perfetto," the older woman grinned at Marinette, smoothing the lace across the back of the bodice.

The young woman instantly felt shy, overwhelmed by her own image and the thought of being in front of a camera. She was staring at her feet, blindly focusing on the task at hand when she heard a familiar voice speak her name in a long exhale.

"Marinette," Gabriel glided toward her, raw emotion distorting his normally cold face, "you look breathtaking." Shaking hands were placed on her shoulders as they made eye contact in the reflective surface in front of them. Gabriel's bluish purple orbs were watery with barely suppressed tears. The older stylist slipped from the room, leaving Marinette to stand alone with her boss.

Her mind wouldn't provide her with a response. It was emotionally intense to see herself made up this way and the emotions pouring from Gabriel were startling. She was stunned by the kiss that was pressed to the side of her head, her body guided to face away from the mirror and to the older man. "This dress was made for you, my dear. I had a shorter one made similar to this which I would like you to keep as a present. A thank you gift for all of your hard work and indulging an old man's request today."

Throwing her arms around him, she rested her cheek on his chest. Ask her what made her do it, and she would never have an answer, but when she felt him return the affection, she knew it was the right choice. Although they had never hugged, it felt natural, like something Marinette could do without thinking. He was warmer and gentler than she would have given him credit for being; she found that the hug was the right move to relax her anxieties. When he released her, there was wetness on his face. Patting her cheek, Gabriel left behind the curtain without another word.

"Where's the bride model?"

The voice was all business, bringing Marinette's shoulders up to a resolved position. She looked like the epitome of elegance and she was determined to play the role, shaking loose the emotional tornado whirling in her head. Invoking her Ladybug persona, Marinette carefully gathered her train, walking in a falsely confident haze through the dressing room and out to her position at the fountain. She was telling herself that she could do this when a soft "wow" floated into her ears.

Adrien had thought it was bizarre that his father was so adamant that he appear in this spread, specifically playing the role of the groom. He knew from Marinette's excitement that the company was releasing a bridal line, but he never thought he would play a part in it. He was generally put out to the world as a free-spirited bachelor at least that was the image his father had maintained for him. Even with the purpose of the evening hanging heavy in his mind, he hadn't put the pieces together. When he had been pushed toward the gray tux, flower fitted into the front lapel, he had resigned to several hours of pretending to be madly in love with some random woman. As he stood, with all breath knocked from his body at the beautiful sight of Marinette, he laughed when he remembered thinking that he would have to imagine her to get through the process. Subconsciously, he had brought himself directly to her side, touching her back softly where the lace was solely responsible for covering the deep v hinting at the curve of her back.

Turning, the shock of seeing Adrien so close to her, dressed in a soft gray tux with a boutonniere matching the flowers she held, brought all her Marinetteness back to her. She immediately tripped over her own feet, falling forward into Adrien's arms. He caught her, in the way he always did, lifting her up to wrap his arms around her. When she was able to breathe again, she pulled back to look at him. He was so stunning, her brain lacked the ability to form words.

"You're gorgeous, m'lady," Adrien spoke softly, directly into her ear, "although I think you're gorgeous, even in sweatpants or a red jumpsuit. Meow!" He purred against her earlobe, the snicker escaping between caresses of his nose on her neck.

His joking broke through the love-induced fog in her brain. Letting a giggle escape, she covered her mouth lightly with her hand. "I can't believe your dad convinced me to do this!" Her free hand ran over her dress self-consciously, skin tingling when Adrien followed the same path with his own.

"I'm so glad he did," Adrien spared a glance to his father who shrugged at him sheepishly, obviously very proud of himself despite Gabriel's feeble attempts to appear humble. "I was worried I was going to have to picture your face on some model's body to get through this. I don't think I will have any problems pretending to be in love with you." He let his head fall back in laughter when she smacked at him.

"You think, huh?" Marinette put the hand clutching the bouquet on her hip. "I suppose I can pretend to be in love with you too. If I have to." Pushing his nose the way she used to do when they were fifteen, she felt real relaxation settle into her body. She had no intention of extending her modeling resume beyond today, but she wouldn't deny how much fun the experience could potentially be.

They moved together naturally, continuing to joke, flirt, and kiss their way through the shoot, hardly noticing the cameras except when being shouted at to re-position. When the rest of the models joined them, their love for each other infected the entire group. Gabriel would later review the negatives from the day and note the difference between the pictures from the first half of the day and post the addition of Adrien and Marinette to the group. For now, he stood behind the camera, lost in his own thoughts, a bittersweet smile haunting his lips.

***********************************************

She had thirty minutes to get to her room, get ready and get herself back to the lobby. Spending most of her life running late, Marinette was certainly prepared for the mad task at hand, although her exhausted body was indicating otherwise. Her back pressed back against the wall of the elevator, chin dropped to her chest with her eyes fluttering open and shut with every bump. At her floor, Tikki had to call her name so she wouldn't miss the opportunity to exit the elevator. She threw herself through the doors, storming into her hotel room with a flurry of activity. She had already accepted the fact that she would be sporting the hairstyle and makeup from the shoot for the rest of the night, knowing that her face would be red and irritated if she attempted to remove it now. Jokingly throwing numbers back and forth with Tikki, they started taking friendly bets on the total amount of bobby pins in her hair. She was writing the numbers on a piece of paper when a knock came at her door. Shooing Tikki into her hiding place, Marinette hesitantly crossed the room.

Gabriel stood nervously in the hallway, in front of the door of his future daughter-in-law. After their emotional exchange in the dressing room, Gabriel had avoided being alone with the girl for the rest of the day. He had barely decided to deliver the dress to her himself in time to actually get it to her. Now he felt silly for being scared to have this conversation. I am Gabriel Agreste, he chided himself, get your act together.

The door flung open, revealing a mildly bewildered Marinette. "Mr. Agreste? Did I forget something?"

The squeak in her voice told him that he was making her nervous. Smiling kindly, he shook his head. "May I come in for a moment?" He heard the trepidation in his voice, clearing his throat as he walked into the room. "I won't take up much of your time. I wanted to give you this." He carefully handed Marinette a dress bag, embossed with the company logo, "it is the dress I had made for you. I thought you might want to wear it tonight since it is already pressed and ready." Jiggling a velvet pouch out of his pocket, he observed the surprise in the young woman's eyes. She was such a sweet girl. He couldn't believe he had spent so much of his time trying to protect Adrien from someone like her. "Also…" he trailed off, noticeably struggling with whatever he was trying to say.

Biting her lip, encouraging herself to have patience, Marinette's fingers flitted over the A-shaped zipper. Finally giving in to her desire, she slid the bag open, exclaiming when the silky white dress spilled from the opening. It was a shorter version of the wedding dress she had worn earlier, the bottom kicking out somewhere around the knees. Even though Gabriel had mentioned the dress earlier, it was nothing compared to seeing it laying across her arm. "Thank you," she whispered, in awe of the beauty of the fabric in front of her, "it is beautiful."

Gabriel lifted the dress from her hands, moving to hang it on the door so it wouldn't wrinkle, giving him a chance to collect himself. "If it isn't too much to ask, I have one more item for you," only someone who really knew him would have noticed the shake in his voice. He loosened the ties from the velvet bag, placing it in his palm so he could daintily reach into the opening. The quiet smile reappeared as he placed the bag on the foot of the bed, dangling the necklace in front of Marinette's face.

It was simple in design, silver bent into the shape of a five-leaf flower with a single pearl perched in the middle. In an impossible way, it was catching the light in the room making reflections dance on the walls. The delicate chain was long, and Marinette estimated that it would fall well below the neckline of the dress. The awkward part of her wanted to tell him that she wasn't much of a jewelry person, but the hopeful look on his face pulled at the very core of her heart. Opening her palm, she held her breath as he lowered the pendent into it.

"It was Adrien's mother's," Gabriel's voice hitched conveying the emotion he was attempting to restrain. "He will recognize it and will have no objection to you wearing it." He placed a tentative hand on Marinette's shoulder. "Like you, she was caring and warm. She drew people to her, never acknowledging her own beauty or strength. She would have done anything to protect those that she loved. Another piece I believe you both have in common." His fingers brushed Marinette's earrings, bringing a red blush to her face. "I will leave you to get ready." The touch was gone as soon as Marinette had registered it. She hadn't regained her sense of speech before she heard the door click shut.

*****************************************************************************

"Stand up straight!" Gabriel pressed a finger into Adrien's back between his shoulder blades.

Adrien groaned, smiling over his shoulder at his father, "only if you relax! You are making me nervous!" He spun on his heel to look at his father. "Do I look okay?" His nerves caused the question to shake, revealing themselves more than Adrien's steady smile was.

Gabriel straightened Adrien's tie, running a hand through his son's unruly blond locks. "You look perfect. Do you have the ring? Do you know what you are going to say?" Brows pinched together as Gabriel examined Adrien's face. "You are not going to wing it, are you?"

He couldn't resist the urge to laugh, letting some of his nerves tumble out of his body along with it. "Ring is here," Adrien lifted the box to eye level before carefully tucking it back into his jacket pocket. "I have rehearsed my speech so many times my only concern now is sounding too prepared."

A knowing smile spread Gabriel's lips as his gaze shifted over Adrien's shoulder. "It doesn't matter how prepared you are, when the moment comes, you are never going to sound ready." His father nodded in the direction of the elevators giving his shoulder a slight shove.

He felt as if his entire body was seeing Marinette for the first time. His brain went blank, his vision blurred, and his heart raced in his chest making it nearly impossible to breath. The whole world narrowed to the single point that was the love of his life walking toward him. Taking her hand, he heard his father chuckle next to him as they headed out into the courtyard and toward the rest of their lives.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plagg cares, the ultimate Adrinette shipper shows up, and a goodbye leads to a brighter future

It was an outright miracle that Marinette had made it through the entire meal without spilling anything on the silky white dress that floated around her figure. The restaurant was so stunning, it had been impossible to stay focused entirely on the food and her company. Large columns rose all around them, decorated in tiny detailed gold leaves. The occasional cherub peaked out, their cheeky grins making Marinette feel like they were sharing a private joke with each other. Walls colored in a pale pink, lead up to high ceilings covered in swirling blue. To the far side of the room, a vast dark oak bar stood, the varying bottles of alcohol creating a colorful backdrop to the extremely attractive bartenders. It was a grand room and Marinette could easily see how it was converted to the coveted space for large scale events. She had read on the sign out front that a wedding was taking place there tomorrow night and she had wondered briefly if there would be a way to sneak back to observe the occasion.

Even with the vaulted ceilings and the wide open room, it had felt like they were the only patrons, the wait staff paying a remarkable amount of attention to every one of their needs. The meal had been elaborate, each course far bigger than any meal she had ever experienced. She had excused herself to take pictures of the dessert cart, sending each one to her father, just as she had sent pictures of each course to her mother. Adrien and his father had raised their eyebrows at her at first, eventually giving in to her excitement and helping her find the best light for each dish. It was the first time that Marinette had felt truly relaxed in the presence of Gabriel Agreste, and she found that this made the meal even more wonderful in her eyes.

Adrien was watching her, as he had been all night. He had been resistant to his father joining them, but it had been a stroke of genius in the end. When he had become nervous halfway through the meal starting to mix up his words and blush more than normal, his father had jumped in, distracting Marinette from his weirdness. Adrien hadn't missed the easy way the other two were conversing, loving how relaxed his father looked. If anything, he had fallen even deeper in love with Marinette over the last twelve hours, and it wasn't helping him be any less tongue tied. Rising from the table, he excused himself to the bathroom, kissing Marinette on the head as he passed her.

Diverting down an empty hallway, he opened his coat to let Plagg fly out. The black kwami was juggling the engagement ring in his tiny hands, causing Adrien to curse. "Plagg! Be careful!" he went to swipe for the ring, missing when Plagg floated toward the ceiling. For once, the kwami didn't seem to be teasing him out of pointless desire to annoy him. Plagg's face was calm, peering down at his human partner. "What?" Adrien scoffed, kicking his foot at the ground.

"What do you mean what?" Plagg shot back, flipping down to be equal with Adrien's head. "Don't act like you didn't escape to this hallway for a famous Plagg pep talk."

Adrien chortled, shaking his head. That was exactly why he had hidden away in the dark hall; it was no surprise that Plagg knew it before Adrien could say it. "So, what do you have for me, on this day of my engagement?" He used his best Godfather voice, making Plagg slap his own forehead with his palm.

"First, don't be such a dork! It isn't an engagement if she doesn't say yes!" Plagg took pity on Adrien's pale look. "Hey, she is going to say yes. Five years ago, when Master Fu delivered me to you and Tikki to Marinette, he told us it wouldn't be long before the two of you discovered you were meant to be together. I have waited five years for this!"

"We have been together for three!" Adrien argued, realizing he sounded more like a whiny brat than a twenty year old man.

"And you have been soulmates your entire lives," Plagg shot back. "None of that counts unless I get to live with Tikki!"

Rolling his eyes, Adrien eased off the wall. He should have known Plagg would refocus the conversation on himself. The kwami flew behind his back and Adrien spun to keep an eye on him.

"Stop, kid!" Plagg chided. "I'm making sure you didn't get anything on your jacket when you were sulking on the wall!"

Plagg could pretend he didn't care all he wanted, Adrien knew better. Catching the kwami, Adrien snuggled his cat best friend into a hug. It wasn't often that Plagg let Adrien give him this type of affection, so Adrien took advantage of it, not letting him go until Plagg bit his arm. Laughing, he opened his jacket to let Plagg settle back in his pocket. He walked toward the door, pausing when a voice spoke from his chest.

"Adrien, she'll say yes. You two were always meant for each other, and you have proved Master Fu correct every single day since I came to be with you. Our future is really bright, my friend, and I can't wait to get there." Plagg squeezed him, sniffling a little against his chest, "and if you tell the girls about me being sappy, I'll bite you until someone forces you to get rabies shots."

Returning to his laughter, Adrien pushed his way back into the restaurant.

************************************************************  
"I'm going to inspect the dessert wines at the bar."

Gabriel stood, patting Marinette on the hand, walking gracefully away from the table. She kept watch on him as he crossed the room, noticing that his steps were considerably lighter than she had ever seen them. As Adrien slid into the seat next to her, she turned to smile at him. "Your dad is looking at the dessert wines," she said, waving a hand toward the bar. "My dad wants me to try every single dessert on that cart," her eyes twinkled with happiness, "and document what I think of each one of them!"

There was a lump in Adrien's throat that was restricting his ability to talk. Nodding, he slid his fingers into hers. "Your dad is the best," he managed, hoping she didn't notice how strange his voice sounded.

"You know," she lifted his hand to kiss the back of it, "your dad is not so bad either. Something about him seems different." She ran a finger down the chain of her necklace, catching the flower and rubbing it absentmindedly.

His eyes opened wide when his mind finally clicked the image into place. "I know that necklace." Gentle fingers tugged the flower from Marinette's hold, lifting it so it caught the light in the restaurant. Dancing light bounced around the room, making the room appear even warmer and more magical than it already did. His heart burst with instant affection, the love of the woman in front of him, the love of the partner hiding in his pocket, the love of the memory of the woman who was no longer with him, and the quiet love of the man who was anxiously observing them from across the room. For so long Adrien had felt lost and alone. Now, he felt surrounded by love, immersed in it, ready to drown in the pure force of it.

"Your dad gave it to me," Marinette couldn't read Adrien's facial expression, a rare occurrence at this point in their relationship, "are you upset?"

Letting the pendant fall into his palm, he moved the same hand to Marinette's cheek, guiding her forward to kiss him. The kiss was sweet, tipping toward sexy, and exactly what Adrien needed to ease his mind, bringing him more calmness than he had felt all night. His mind acknowledged all the reasons why he loved Marinette, letting memories flash through like a flip book. When he pulled away, her flushed cheeks and elevated breath pierced straight through his heart, shattering all of his apprehension and worry.

"Of course I'm not upset," he began, nerves lessened but still present, "it suits you. My father must really care about you if he gave it to you, and that means a lot as well." He cleared his throat, smirking when he heard a quiet "what are you waiting for?!" whisper from his pocket. In his peripheral vision, he caught the top of Marinette's purse opening, little red antennas popping out to listen. Breathing deep, he squeezed Marinette's hand. "Marinette, m'lady, since the day you tripped into my life, everything changed. I was living in an isolated world full of schedules and rules. The first thing you ever did was yell at me, and I thought it was the most beautiful sound in the world, even though it scared me a bit." He paused to let her giggle pass. "Then I heard you laugh in the rain, and I knew that was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard. The first time you told me you loved me, both in the suit and out, it was music to my ears, bringing my heart to a level of happiness I could never put into words. You have thrown me from buildings and bridges, you have thrown me into the chaos of battle, and your presence has thrown me straight into a world full of love, laughter, and happiness. With you, my world is brighter, it has more meaning, and I feel like I can do anything. You are my partner, Marinette, but more than that, you are my soulmate."

Adrien moved from his seat, onto the ground with one knee supporting his weight. Tiny black hands handed him the ring, now dangling from a tiny black umbrella. Marinette's eyes filled with tears, hands covering her mouth as she looked down at her first crush, her partner in superhero antics, and her love.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng," Adrien swallowed hard, "will you do me the honor of continuing to fight every battle that comes our way, continue to give me reasons to laugh every day, and stay by my side, no matter what comes. Will you marry me?" He lifted the miniature umbrella into the air toward her, the same way he had done all those years ago with his umbrella, allowing the ring to sway below it.

A loud crash echoed through the elegant room as Marinette tackled Adrien onto the ground. Plagg narrowly escaped being squashed as he rushed into Tikki's arms in Marinette's purse, both kwamis crying openly. "Yes!" she squealed, kissing Adrien's face repeatedly, "a thousand times, yes!" They laid there kissing, a loving mash up of arms and legs, not caring about the other diners, wrapped up in the happiness of their own little world.

***************************************************************  
Across the room, seated at a high stool which prevented his feet from touching the ground, a small balding man smiled into his drink. He absentmindedly stirred the orange liquid, pleased with himself for his ability to always be right about these things.

A lone figure slipped into the bar stool next to him, extending a graceful hand next to the brightly colored drink. When the hand withdrew, a small black box remained. "I should have known you would be here, old friend." Gabriel spoke with solemn affection as they both stared forward.

"How long have you known, Gabriel?" Master Fu sipped his drink, casually ignoring the black box.

"For longer than I care to admit," his voice was unsteady, the regret breaking through the façade of calm.

"Hm," Master Fu tutted, "and now?" He nudged the box with his finger. "You could change your approach, you know. Kwamis are surprisingly forgiving."

Gabriel smiled into his clasped hands. "I believe Hawkmoth still has some good left to do in this world. Nooroo needs to be with someone who isn't full of misguided attempts to keep his son from being hurt, or the blind ambition of reversing an irreversible past. My love is out there somewhere, and maybe someday she will return," Gabriel looked over his shoulder, seeing Adrien and Marinette finally return to their seats. "Maybe with the proper team, they will be able to find her. For me, however, it is time to stop living in the past, time to stop letting the hurt mask the way I feel about others. It is time for me to concentrate on the future." Gabriel nodded at the offered bottle of champagne, signing the slip and signaling for it to be sent to the table. Rising, he placed a hand on Master Fu's shoulder. "Promise me one thing." There was no demand to the request, only pleading need for reassurance.

The wrinkled fingers covered the long ones on his shoulder. "Anything, Hawkmoth," Master Fu lifted his head to peer at his friend, seeing the man he recognized for the first time in years.

"Take care of them," tears fell from Gabriel's eyes, glistening his face and shining with the reflection of the room, "don't let this be their last date." Master Fu nodded, although Gabriel never saw it as he moved away without looking.

Returning to the table, he was greeted with hugs from both Adrien and Marinette, feeling the soreness in his chest dissolving. As the light danced from the silver flower hanging from Marinette's neck, mingling with the light dancing from the new ring sparkling from her finger, Gabriel felt a new emotion take over him. For the first time in six years, Gabriel was overwhelmed by the possibility of happiness. Gabriel Agreste felt hope.


End file.
